


Oblivious

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: When you and Suki go to the market on Ember Island, you never expect it to be a life-changing trip.Requested: YesPrompt: “You two should kiss!”
Relationships: Suki (Avatar)/Reader, The Gaang (Avatar) & Reader, suki/reader
Kudos: 15





	Oblivious

You ran along the beach of Ember Island, feeling the sea air against your skin. The day was perfect, a clear sky above you and a warm breeze blowing. Stopping for a moment you took a deep breath, soaking it all in. A split second later you felt yourself being tackled to the ground. 

“Hey, what was that for?” you asked with a laugh.

“We have some free time,” Suki explained, sitting up next to you. “I was thinking we could go to the market and look around.” She was right. Aang was busy training with Zuko and Katara so there wasn’t much else for you to do at the beach house. 

“Sure,” you answered quickly, brushing the sand from your hair. Truth be told you would take any excuse to spend more time with Suki. She was always so energetic and kind and… Your thoughts were cut off by Suki waving a hand in front of your face.

She rolled her eyes playfully “Hello? Are you listening at all?”

“Sorry, what was that?” You mentally kicked yourself. What were you thinking? Suki was just a friend, nothing more. Just because the two of you would flirt jokingly and everyone thought you’d make a cute couple didn’t mean anything. You were just friends.

“Sokka and Toph are already in town for some kind of firebending tournament. We can do some shopping and catch up with them after,” she stated. 

“That sounds great,” you said. “I heard the Fire Nation has some great spicy foods. Maybe we can give some of them a try?” 

She grinned, “You’re on!”

Shaking your head you sighed. “Not everything is a competition you know.”

“Yes it is,” she answered with a chuckle. Suki stood, grabbing your hand and pulling you up with her as she did so. You blushed slightly at the contact and prayed she wouldn’t notice your heartbeat pick up ever so slightly. If she did, she didn’t say anything about it.

The market wasn’t too far from the beach house, just a short walk away. On your way over Suki began describing all the different products they sold there and what she wanted to try first. You couldn’t help but smile at how happy she seemed. Still, part of you worried you’d be easily discovered. After all, Suki  _ was _ an escaped convict from the Fire Nation’s most secure prison. You just had to keep a low profile and you’d be fine.

Suki seemed to sense you unease and creased her brow in worry. “Is everything alright? You seem preoccupied.” 

Nodding slightly, you tried to give her a reassuring smile. Instead, it came off as a clearly half-hearted attempt. With a sigh, you decided to tell her your worries. “What if someone figures out who we are? I mean, it’s not like we’re the most incognito. All we have are these stupid Fire Nation outfits.” 

She shook her head. “They’ll probably just assume we’re dressed up as ourselves. You’ve seen those stupid Ember Island Players, We’ll fit right in.” 

You felt a surge of confidence in her words. She was right, you wouldn’t have anything to worry about. After all, Sokka literally called himself ‘Wang Fire’ once and got away with it. Everything would be fine.

“Hey, we’re almost there,” Suki said with a grin. She grabbed your hand and took off in a run towards the market. Running after her, you broke into a smile.

_ “Spirits, I love her,” _ you thought. As soon as the idea crossed your mind you froze. What were you talking about? Maybe you did love her.

Suki’s voice broke you out of your thoughts, “What happened?”

“Oh, I must have,” you looked around quickly, trying to think of an excuse, “I tripped on that root.” You pointed to a small branch sticking out of the ground and Suki chuckled. “Hey, I could have fallen,” you said, crossing your arms and pretending to be defensive.

“Alright, well we should probably try to avoid anymore tree roots. I’m sure the others are waiting for us, but we can take our time walking.” She once again fell into pace beside you, and you felt your hand brush against her’s. Your heart picked up and you tried to ignore it.

It was so obvious, how could you not have noticed? You would get so easily flustered around her and you’d spend everyday with her if you could. Holy spirits, you were in love with her, and there was nothing you could do about it. It wasn’t as if she saw you as anything more than a friend.

The two of you made your way into the market square where Suki rushed to purchase the spiciest flaming fire flakes that she could find. As soon as she did she handed you a bag. “Let the competition begin.” 

You grinned as you ate some of the chips but winced as soon as you realized how hot they were. With a sigh you shook your head. “Fine, you win.” 

She laughed and stole back your remaining fire flakes. “I knew I would! After all, these are the hottest chips I could find.” She nudged your arm gently, “They still aren’t as hot as you are, though.” 

Your thoughts betrayed you as you remembered all the times she would casually flirt with you. But that was just a joke, right? Deciding to risk it all, you laced your fingers though hers. If she pulled away you’d just play it off as a joke. 

But she didn’t pull away. Instead she squeezed your hand and rested her head on your shoulder. “I’ve been waiting for you to do that for awhile now,” she admitted. 

The air left your lungs as you realized what she said. “Really? But I thought you were just joking.”

“No, I wasn’t,” she said with a laugh. “I was trying to give you some hints but I guess I didn’t make them clear enough.” A worried flashed across her face. “Unless this  _ isn’t _ what you want,” with her free hand she gestured at your intertwined fingers.

You shook your head, “I do,” you whispered. 

From somewhere over your shoulder you heard Toph shout “You two should kiss!"

“Well, it seems we have an audience,” you said with a smirk.

“I’d hate to disappoint them,” Suki answered, resting her forward against yours. She leaned in and you quickly closed the distance. When you finally broke away you were breathless. 

“I called it,” you heard Toph say in the distance. “Pay up Sokka, you owe me five silver pieces.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this vaguely based on real-life experiences? Mayhaps! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
